


One Day More

by AquaEclipse



Series: EtN Song Parodies [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Les Misérables References, Parody, Past Character Death, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Escape the Night Edition, of course, considering how there is ONE DAY MORE ("Roll credits." *ding*) to Season 4.





	One Day More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going by the Pregnant!Colleen theory here.  
> Also, forgive me for having the "wrong" date. Don't think that I can't count. It's just that this site doesn't give a damn that I live several time zones ahead and won't let me post "in the future"…WHICH IS STUPID.  
> Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled programme.

**[JOEY]**

One day more

Another season, more lives are lost

Just more hate to be fostered

This fandom who knows my crimes

Will surely hate me for a longer time

One day more

**[YOUTUBERS]**

We all just came back today

To live, what can we barter?

**[FANDOM]**

One day more

**[YOUTUBERS]**

Tomorrow we’ll fall to Fate’s sway

But towards life we will have darted

**[JUSTINE]**

One more day betrayed to bones

**[MATPAT & ROSANNA]**

Will we ever meet again?

**[COLLEEN]**

One more day with a friend uncaring

**[GABBIE & DESTORM]**

I was born to team with you

**[COLLEEN]**

What a life my child might’ve known

**[TIM & ALEX]**

And I’ll fight for a chance two

**[BRETMAN]**

What happened when I ain’t here?

**[FANDOM]**

One more day before the storm

**[BRETMAN]**

Do I follow where he goes?

**[SOCIETY AGAINST EVIL]**

At the barricade between worlds

**[NIKITA]**

Can I recover my friends?

**[COLLECTOR]**

When will the dead here conform?

**[LIZA]**

Do I help them reach the end?

**[SOCIETY AGAINST EVIL]**

Will you take your place with me?

**[ALL]**

The time is now, the night is here

**[JOEY]**

One day more

**[CURSED GOD]**

One day season to my defeat?

We will ensure they will perish

We'll be ready for this re-do

They’ll end up sleeping with the fish

**[JOEY]**

One day more

**[FANDOM]**

See 'em run and duck

Watch 'em as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all

Edits on the site

Now let’s curse in Dutch

Most of them are goners

But we will miss them much

**[YOUTUBERS AS 1, FANDOM AS 2]**

**[1:]** One day to a last chance at life

 **[2:]** Let the theories soar high

 **[1:]** Every man can try again

 **[2:]** Every man can try again

 **[1:]** There's a new world worth us seeing

 **[2:]** There's a new world to be seen

**[FANDOM]**

Do you hear the fandom sing?

**[NEWBIES TO THE FANDOM]**

My place is here, I watch with you

**[ALL]**

One day more

**[YOUTUBERS]**

We all just came back today

**[JUSTINE]**

One more day betrayed to bones

**[YOUTUBERS]**

To live, what can we barter?

**[COLLECTOR]**

We will send in mummies, pirates

We will kill them as they go

We will bring Medusa, the knights

In us, they will find strong foes

**[JOEY]**

One day more

**[YOUTUBERS]**

Tomorrow we’ll fall to Fate’s sway

**[COLLEEN]**

What a life my child might’ve known

**[YOUTUBERS]**

But towards life we will have darted

**[CURSED GOD (overlapping)]**

One day season to my defeat?

We will ensure they will perish

We'll be ready for this re-do

**[FANDOM (overlapping)]**

See 'em run and duck

Watch 'em as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all

**[JOEY]**

Tomorrow t’ Evil will pay

Tomorrow is the judgement day

**[ALL BUT JOEY]**

Tomorrow we'll discover

What the creators have in store

One more dusk

One more day

One day more


End file.
